Lyra Sommers
Lyra Sommers is a fictional character in the world of Celesti, featured in the Regression Roleplay. She is a close companion to the group, known mainly for her relationship with Leosuke and her optimistic nature. She is also the mother of Teddie Zodian in The Successor. Background Lyra was raised in Nabreus in an unstable environment, in the city of Rishona. When she was young she was sexually abused by her family, particularly her father, Bryce. In order to pay the rent, Lyra was forced into sex. Bryce rented her out to customers who would visit from the city for her services. One man found out about this: Rufus, the owner of a brothel known as The Seedy Pack. After realising that Lyra would be a good earner he bought her off of Bryce, and Lyra was made to work in The Seedy Pack servicing guards, soldiers and anyone who turned up looking for a good time. As the laws were not heavily imposed in Nabreus, many overlooked the young age that Lyra was. At only thirteen she was made to work in the brothel, and spent the next four years here, away from her family and with few people in the world to care about her. Role in Regression Things changed for Lyra during the events of Regression. After a fight with Rufus, she was kicked out of The Seedy Pack onto the streets. Just as this was happening Leosuke was passing by, and he took sympathy on the young girl. Taking her hand he took her to the nearest Inn and paid for her to have a proper night sleep. They began talking and he learnt of her dark past; he couldn't believe what she had been made to do, with such acts being deeply illegal in Centuri. Vowing to get her out of such a vile system, Leosuke and Lyra headed back to Centuri together. On the way they gradually fell in love, and became a couple. Upon arriving back in Centuri and meeting back up with Mercy and her party, Lyra was soon able to see what life outside of Nabreus could be like - ornate, civilised and wealthy. It took time for her to adapt to this new and improved lifestyle, but Leosuke helped her through every moment of it, being at her side and caring for her deeply. When dangerous circumstances arise in the Roleplay, Leosuke is the first to suggest that Lyra stay behind; but with her courageous nature and wish to avoid becoming a 'moth of peace', she always ends up going along. Although not a fighter, Lyra serves the group by being a good-natured individual who can lighten any spirit and motivate in the face of any adversary. Although a sexual being at heart, she is scared of physical relations with Leosuke; not only because of the physical size of him, but because she wishes for her relationship with him to be more than just sex. Sex is something she has experienced throughout her entire life, and with Leosuke she would rather have love and commitment at first. Future Lyra is the mother of Teddie Zodian in The Successor: she will be seen in a minor cameo scene when the group visit Centuri. She is also the mother of Becca, her Zebra-Equisarian daughter. Both of her children hold similarities to their mother; Teddie especially received her optimism and playful nature, whilst Becca takes more after her father in her stern approach. Trivia *Sommers is not Lyra's original name. She discarded the original surname of her family when working in The Seedy Pack. She mentally blocked out what her original name was. *Lyra is a tragic character and shows the sexual debauchery that can occur to underage individuals. Because of this she has been well-received for illustrating this aspect of society. *She has had sex with every kind of Pure under the sun.